creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mmandator
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dear Journal page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XanCrews (Talk) 22:43, May 16, 2011 Yo dude...yall needs a signature You should really use your signature so people can tell when its you that leaves a message there is a Signature button in the INSERT option Always time to laugh. 01:52, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I'll try to remember that for now on. Mmandator 01:54, May 23, 2011 (UTC) It's all good, just trying to help you out Always time to laugh. 01:56, May 23, 2011 (UTC) (Theruins 19:09, October 16, 2011 (UTC)) I recently read ROOM and it has inspired me to bring it to life. I am currently enrolled in an IB Film course and I would love to use your story as a basis for a project. I would be greatful if you would give me permission to use the work. If the work isn't yours could you please tell the origin. Thank you! I'm not the one who wrote ROOM, I merely found it on 4chanarchive. It was originally written by an anonymous poster on the /x/ board, you can find the original on 4chanaarchive easily enough. Good luck on the film! Mmandator 20:19, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Please read the Genre Listing for rules about categories. ClericofMadness 20:46, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I will, sorry about that. Mmandator 22:38, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Bill9929 (talk) 23:10, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ClericofMadness 07:28, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Bill9929 (talk) 21:48, January. 2011 (UTC) From: broncoriderzzz18 (the author of call of duty sally's revenge) YOU WILL OBEY THE ALMIGHTY BUNGHOLIOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! . Bill9929 (talk) 23:34, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Holders is for real holders stories D: ClericofMadness 06:41, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Why Did You Blank That Talk Page? Hm? 1 week. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 20:48, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Cheese Lord (talk) 16:50, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Done. The notice has been removed from the article. MooseJuice (talk) 01:57, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Cheese Lord (talk) 17:56, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Cheese Lord (talk) 22:43, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Ha Ha Tonka Hey man, I was browsing this site and stumbled upon your "Ha Ha Tonka" story and immediately clicked on it. I am from Missouri myself, from the Columbia area, and have been to the Ha Ha Tonka state park and trail at the Lake several years ago, so it was nice to actually see a creepypasta on here from a place I have actually been. It is a beautiful place as you say, as I read your story I recalled everything you talk about like the ruins of the castle overlooking the Lake, except when I went there was a wedding taking place in the castle on the bluff so I couldnt really get to where I wanted to go but I still was able to see the overlook of the Lake and the base of the Ozark Mountains. The view is gorgeous. But I cant believe you actually hiked that trail at night! You must have brass balls. Even with my friend in the middle of a summer's day I was a little unnerved in certain areas. Like at the top of the hundreds of grueling steps that lead from the cold water spring up the bluff, there is a broad "rest area" if you will that is surrounded by dense forest. I remember thinking to myself how easily it would be to get lost in those woods if someone were to stray from the trail, good thing you took a GPS. And the trail itself gets very densely surrounded by forest at times, if it hadnt of been daytime I would have surely been paralyzed with fear. I am a huge horror fan myself and love the feeling of unease or even dread, its exciting, so naturally I have researched hundreds of true experiences, myths, folklore and stories from the Show-Me State and a VERY large number of these stories are based down in the Ozarks and Ozark Mountains. When I was at Ha Ha Tonka I couldnt help but think of these stories as I hiked the miles of trails that is the park. With that said the whole reason I am messaging you basically was to thank you for sharing this story, very creepy! Hopefully I'll come across more you have written! Cheers my fellow Missourian! ' 'Pr3d4c10u5 (talk) 00:17, October 9, 2012 (UTC)Predacious Possible short film Hello Mmandator, I very much enjoyed "Psychosis" and I am looking at creepypasta stories to find one to make a short film on. "Psychosis" would be easy to do and is very scary not because of any effects or anything and would be a very intersting to film from perspective of a journal. I would love it if you gave me permission to use it. I am not sure if i will soon but i want to. I would of course put a link to your page and the story. Tell me what you think and message me with your answer. Sincerly, Theimpailer Theimpailer (talk) 17:27, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 21:05, January 10, 2013 (UTC) LOOK WHO'S BACK!!! Final here, and I got into a full drive back in this wiki, so really, how you doing?, I am trying to get the old group back in chat, do you remember anyone from the times I was here? Lets chat a little, see how life went for both of us, if you still remember me that is.... Finalclaw OUT. (talk) 04:32, July 21, 2013 (UTC) You should come back. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 04:34, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi, we have had complaints about you uploading copyrighted content and have had to delete this page . Please check your other edits and uploads and remove any that you did not create or that you do not have permission to add to Wikia. Repeated copyright violations can result in a ban from the whole of Wikia. Please see our Terms of Use for more details. Thanks -- --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 16:32, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Attributing stories When you post stories, could you please make an effort to attribute them? Several pages uploaded by you do not properly credit the author or source material. We have a template now, so it would be nice if you put at the bottom of pages you upload while using source mode. For instance, the page you recently posted, The Final Statement of Henry Boling, would have this: at the bottom of the page, which produces: If you could do that in the future, I'd appreciate it. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:59, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Head's Up I deleted "The Baker Street Record" as it is a direct ripoff of "House of Leaves" by Mark Z. Danielewski. Here's the Wikipedia article for said literature http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/House_of_Leaves. I'm not going to block you for plagiarism (as you know, we're hard-asses about that here), since you said the copied work was the work of someone named "featherfish". I did some digging and found that yes, the story is on another site by that person. You might not have known it was a ripoff, and that's understandable. Also, I recommend reading the real "House of Leaves". It leaves that second-rate Baker Street knockoff crap in the fucking dust. Mystreve (talk) 13:04, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for being as snide and condescending as you possibly could. It really makes me want to improve my contributions. I could not have learned better if it weren't for you talking down to me. P.S. I actually have read House of Leaves, so thank you for insulting me Mmandator (talk) 21:19, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Trains A duplicate The story you posted, Trains has been removed as it is a duplicate. Before posting a story, I would suggest searching for it to make sure it is no already uploaded and making sure to attribute it to the author. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 09:07, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Banned You are being banned for a month for ripping 'your' story for The Things directly from here. I am leaving your talk page open if you want to contest this, but given your previous history, (See above) it seems pretty evident. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:21, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 22:50, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ClericofMadness (talk) 08:17, October 16, 2016 (UTC)